17 wishes
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: What happens when a mysterious lamp appears granting 17 wishes to the finder? Will the magic running around cause chaos? Is there a dark side to the magic? Join the girls as they help a friend find her true path and away from the madness. original pairings: BlossXBrick, BoomXBubs, BladeXBell, MitchXRobin, ButchXBC, BullXBunny


**Hey everyone I thought about making a new story I just think it's so cute! Well I just finished watching monster high 13 wishes and I loved it. And the thought popped into my head…I have to make a story like this! Well it's not going to be a monster story like…monster...high…um yeah unless you guys want me to make another story that's based off a monster high school. Well now onto the story!**

It was the first day of school for the students of Townsville High in…you know…Townsville. Everyone was walking around reuniting with friends they haven't seen in what seemed like ages. Three girls were walking down the hall chatting amongst their selves until a shout interrupted them.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, over here!" They turned their heads towards their friends Robin, Bunny, and Bell near the stairs case waving them over. The three smiled at their friends and ran over without hesitation.

Blossom Utonium was the oldest of her sisters, standing at five feet six inches. You could tell her favorite color was pink by her eyes and her style; Blossom was a sweet loving person who could get bossy at times if she wanted but everyone loved her anyway. She was the 'Brains' of the three in any situation that came up; she was able to solve any problem they came across in a matter of seconds.

Bubbles Utonium was the youngest reaching a height of five feet five inches. Blue was her color, you just knew. Bubbles' was the carefree animal loving girl that can get crazy when pushed to her limits. And I mean buttercup crazy…well not that crazy, I say second place. Bubbles' was the speed and sneaky person of the girls. She could outrun anyone even in heels and sneak past any obstacles in the way.

Buttercup Utonium was in the middle. Being the middle child sure is fun…well maybe not in her case. She was five feet five inches just like bubbles. Her lime green eyes were hard to read. She was a mystery, but you could tell she was a tough one with extreme energy. Buttercup was the strength out of the three. She can take on any opponent you throw at her, they all were going down anyway. I mean who knocks a guy out with one punch? Anyway…

"Hey guys, how was your summer!" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"It was awesome except we all couldn't enjoy it together as usual." They all nodded at Bunny's words. Suddenly, Bell squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Bubbles, those outfits are to die for!" Yep you can tell how those two met. Blossom chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, you already know bubbles dressed us this morning." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"More like raped." Bubbles glared at her older sister before smiling at Bell and giving her an honest thank you.

Blossom was dressed in a pink spaghetti strapped dress that came a few inches above her knee and flared out, almost poufy like. A white bow wrapped around her stopping on her left hip. To top it off she threw on a short sleeve white lace cardigan along with light pink opened toed heels.

Bubbles twirled around in her white ruffled skirt that came about mid-thigh. She had on a light blue long sleeved shirt that was tucked in. She threw on a thin gold belt along with a long pearl necklace that you can wrap around thousands of times. To finish the outfit she put on a pair of sparkly gold heels.

Now, we all know how difficult it is to get buttercup in a dress. But bubbles had an idea up her sleeve so she couldn't get out of it. She just loved to piss of her other older sister. Buttercup had on a mid-thigh dress that hugged her figure. The top was black and from the waist down was green. It also had a short skirt part flared out at her waist. (You know that dress that has that little skirt part flared out at the middle, yeah that dress) Bubbles made her put on a pair of black ankle wedges with the little strap around the ankle. Buttercup was able to sneak her leather jacket past bubbles to cover herself when she wanted.

Now their three friends were obviously stunned.

"Wow, you were honestly able to BC in a dress?" Bubbles bobbed her head up and down and Robin question.

"Nice bubbles, now you see what I had to work with over here right?" Apparently bell and bubbles had the same idea since Bell 'raped' the other two too.

Bell had on a designer white lace dress with a heart neckline. She had a thick black butterfly belt (courtesy of bubbles) and a black and white striped jacket. To top it off she put on black 4 inch heels. Bell was just like bubbles, always cheery, and bubbly with the same energy to go shopping.

Robin had on a white one strap shirt with a red skater skirt. She also had on a mint green blazer with a pair of white wedges. Robin was more of a shy and energetic girl at the same time. She's shy around new people but acts crazy and outgoing when she's with her friends.

Bunny also wore a skater skirt but hers was black. Her top was a purple one shoulder that was tucked in. For shoes Bell put in a pair of purple pumps. Now bunny was any average girl. She wasn't perky and uplifted all the time like bubbles or boyish like buttercup, she had her own personality which the others still don't seem to understand…yet.

(Wow, a lot of clothes to think of and type…and who cares if they may or may not match XD)

It was the first day of school, considering everyone decided to go all out on their outfits. They wanted to make a statement. Consider it a reputation thing. The six girls chatted until they were suddenly interrupted by three 'idiots' on skateboards. Those three were Butch, Blade, and Bullet.

Butch was also the middle child of him and his brothers. He was a good six feet three inches. Blade and Bullet were two of him and his brothers' childhood friends. Blade was the same height as butch while bullet was about an inch shorter. Butch, Blade, and Bullet were Buttercup, Bell, and Bunny's counterparts.

"Are you guys trying to run us over?!" Buttercup screamed at them. Blade smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Heheh, sorry about that." Bell rolled her eyes.

"So how was you guys summer?" Bubbles asked. Bullet fist pumped the air.

"It was totally wicked!" Bunny blushed a bit at his voice before covering her cheeks. Blossom and bell seemed to notice because they gave each other a small nod then started grinning.

"What did you guys do this time?" Robin asked giving them that 'knowing' look. Butch opened his mouth to give a retort but blade cut him off.

"Say, we'd love to stay in chat but we've gotta jet." And just like that they skated off down a hallway attracting attention from the whole girl population.

"Wow, you'd think they'd make a move on one of these girls by now." Each of the girls nodded and realization struck them. None of them said anything. They whipped their heads around so fast they may have got whiplash. Standing behind them were Brick, Boomer and Mitch.

Brick was the oldest of his brothers standing at six ft. four. Boomer was the youngest with a height of six ft. two. Mitch was the bros other childhood friend. He was six ft. three. You already know they are Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin's counterpart.

"Where did you guys come from?!"

"From down the hall."

"No really, I didn't notice!"

"Of course you didn't, we scared you didn't we?" Blossom and Buttercup scoffed. Bubbles and Bunny giggled. Bell and Robin rolled their eyes. Next thing they knew the three boys took a spot right in between the girls…not comfy…

"Oh this is going to be a crazy year!"

_**They have no idea…**_

How was it? Longest description ever with the clothes, personality, COLORS! But yeah…tell me what you think and would any of you want me to make a monster high story?

_**REVIEW!  
I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
